Goodbye
by Puchi Beoulve
Summary: Inaho POV di episode 12 . love always comes too late ...


Warning : ini adalah fic pertama saya, dan di buat untuk mengobati sakit hati diri sendiri karena inaho dan asseylum 'tewas'

isi fic ini hanya dari sudut pandang inaho saja (dan saya sebagai penulis) di episode ke 12

bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya , bakal saya buat slaine kena NTR selamanya

* * *

Rate : T

Please R&amp;R

Thank You

* * *

Love has come

But you say you're leaving

I waited for you

But you say I can't see you anymore

Always like a fool

The flowing tears tell me

Goodbye now, goodbye

Benturan keras terjadi ketika kataprak – ku terdorong ke belakang , aku sama sekali tidak melihat kapan atau darimana kataprak putih ini datang , dan tiba-tiba menghantam kat-ku

Yang kusadari hanya tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap, dan … sakit

Mungkin kata sakit sudah tidak bisa menjabarkan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, daripada sakit semua tubuhku mati rasa, carian hangat mengalir turun dari dahiku yang sudah terluka, sebagian masuk ke dalam mataku

Aku masih diam tidak bergerak, menolak untuk memaksa tubuhku bergerak, lagipula aku tak bisa menggerakkan tangan kananku sama sekali

".. inaho – san … "

Seylum

".. apa kau baik-baik saja ? … inaho – san ? ..

Suara itu bergema dalam ruang kecil kat-ku, membuatku sadar kembali, seylum masih berada di luar sana, selamat, namun bukan berarti telah lepas dari bahaya,

Aku harus bangun

"..seylum….san .."suaraku terdengar lemah, mataku terasa berat, aku melihat sedikit cahaya di balik pelupuk mataku kananku, dan betapapun aku mencoba membuka mata kiriku , sia-sia saja

"syukurlah inaho – san " aku mendengar seylum bicara lagi, suaranya terdengar lega " aku sudah mematikan aldnoah drive kastil ini, operasinya sukses, kita juga harus cepat keluar … "

Pintu kokpit kat-ku terbuka , aku mencoba melihat di mana seylum berada, setidaknya suaranya dekat, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan sosoknya, aku tak bisa melihatnya

".. maaf, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, ada darah di mataku - …."aku mencoba menyingkirkan darah yang menghalagi pandanganku, namun tangan seylum menghentikanku,

Tangannya menggemgam tanganku erat

" … aku di sini, inaho – san "

Sekejap, aku melihat seylum berdiri di sana, tersenyum padaku

" aku ada di sini …"

Letusan senapan memecahkan keheningan ruangan

Seperti dalam sebuah film gerakan lambat, aku melihat tubuh seylum mengejut ke depan, dan cairan kemerahan yang terciprat ke wajahku, darah…. Darah seylum ..?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, sementara jantungku berdegup kencang, aku bisa melihat seylum menoleh , sama-sama berusaha mencari di penembak, tangannya di genggamanku bergetar,walaupun ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan tanganku, aku memegangnya lebih erat, tanpa sadar berharap tangan kami tak akan terlepas

Tembakan kedua dilepaskan

Tubuh seylum terdorong lebih keras kali ini, aku bisa mendengar sama-samar saat pelindung kepala nya terbuka otomatis , tangan seylum terayun ke belakang, tak bisa melawan gravitasi bumi saat tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai,

tangannya terlepas dari genggamanku

rasanya seluruh waktu berhenti saat itu,

aku bisa mendengar seseorang bicara, lalu menjerit di susul dengan bunyi tembakan bertubitubi

tapi aku tidak peduli

yang aku inginkan hanya melihat seylum

apa yang terjadidenganseylum …?

Apakah seylum –

Susah payah aku berusaha keluar dari kokpit kat-ku, memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan mata kiriku yang tak bisa terbuka, atau tangan kananku yang sudah mati rasa,

Aku berhasil keluar, masih bertopang di sisi kat-ku karena ternyata kaki kiriku juga takbisa kugerakkan ,aku sudah tak tahu apakah yang kurasakan sekarang adalah rasa sakit atau bukan,

Bukan, mungkin bukan, seylumlah yang telah menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, ketika aku mendengar suaranya, rasa sakitku menghilang, namun ketika suara itu menghilang, bukan lagi rasa sakit yang kembali padaku melainkan kekosongan yang tidak nyaman,

Aku harus melihatnya, …aku terus berkata itu dalam hati

Aku harus melihatnya …

Lalu aku melihatnya ,

Tubuh seylum tergeletak tak bergerak, aku bisa melihat darah mengalir dari balik bahunya, wajahnya tak terlihat ,tertutup pelindung kepalanya

Mungkin jantungku berhenti berdegup dalam beberapa detik, dan entah kenapa sulit sekali rasanya untuk bernafas

Aku harus melihatnya ...

Aku menggerakkan kakiku tanpa sadar, hanya untuk terjatuh kebawah, kakiku sama sekali tak mau menuruti keinginanku

Di belakang aku bisa mendengar seseorang menangis,

Tapi aku tidak perduli

Seylum…. Aku menjerit dalam hatiku

Seylum …..

Aku menyingkirkan pelindung kepalaku, mengerahkan sisa – sisa tenagaku untuk satu kesempatan ini,

Aku hanya ingin berada di sisinya, menyentuhnya

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha bergerak, menggerakkan kaki dan tangan yang sama sekali sudah tak terasa, aku bahkan tak tahu apakah kaki dan tanganku masih di sana, aku hanya bisa melihat tubuh seylum di sana, berusaha, berharap agar tubuh kecil itu bergerak , sedikit saja … hanya sedikit pun tidak apa

Berulang kali akumenjerit dalam hati, berharap agar semua ini tidak terjadi, bukan seylum yang berada di sana, ia tidak boleh berada di sana, seylum tidak boleh mati

Lalu semua terhenti begitu saja ,seakan kesadaran itu menghantamku dengan kenyataan yang tak berbelas kasihan

Aku berhenti bergerak, masih menatapi tubuh seylum di hadapanku,

Seylum … mati …?

… seylum ….

Mati…

Ingatanku berputar

Tanpa aku inginkan, tanpa bisa aku hindari

….. seylum berdiri di sisi jembatan, gaun putih dan rambut pirangnya yang tertiup angin … langit biru di atasnya, ia terseyum , itu adalah pertemuan pertama kami

Tubuhku bergerak… ..

Wajah cemasnya ketika kami bertatapan di tanegashima … ahh, saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk melindungi semuanya, melindungi seylum

Aku bergerak lagi, menyeret kakiku yang terasa semakin berat …

Mungkin langit biru adalah hal yang akan selalu seylum cintai… aku bisa melihatnya, aku bisa mengingat wajahnya yang memerah hari itu …

Aku tersenyum kecil, bernafas berat, dadaku terasa semakin sakit, aneh sekali karena aku tak bisa merasakan kaki dan tanganku, namun rasa sakit di dadaku semakin membesar

… seylum tersenyum .. menari di atas langit biru

Kali ini tubuhku bergerak lagi….

…..sedikit lagi aku bisa meraihnya …

Hari itu, pertama kalinya aku sadar, saat seylum berada di ambang kematian, ketika aku menyentuh tubuh dinginnya untuk pertama kalinya,

Aku tidak ingin seylum mati…

Karena itu aku berusaha keras

Karena itu aku ingin berada di sisinya, jika mungkin itu adalah saat terakhirnya, aku ingin berada di sisinya

…. Aku ingin melindungi seylum

Aku tersenyum mengenang saat –saat itu…

Aku ….

" jangan …. " aku mendengar seseorang berkata , menghentikan imajiku

" sampai di situ saja …. Jangan sentuh tuan puteri …"

Aku terdiam, tanpa berbalikpun aku tahu orang ini berada tepat di belakangku, tanpa menggunakan semua indraku pun aku tahu ia menodongkan senjatanya ke arahku,

… dan suara itu tidak asing bagiku

" … orenji …"

Aku menoleh ke belakang

Seseorang berambut putih, senjata di tangannya terarah kepadaku, dari penampilannya ia adalah orang mars – vers –

Dan suara itu …

Aku tersenyum… sungguh kebetulan ataukah takdir yang mempertemukan kami kembali di sini

" … koumori …"

aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang kulakukan setelah itu…

hanya suara letusan ….

… dan gelap.

Love has come

But you say you're leaving

I waited for you

But you say I can't see you anymore

Always like a fool

The flowing tears tell me

Goodbye now, goodbye

* * *

Song Lyrics : Hello - Hyorin


End file.
